If We Never Say Goodbye
by Faberry's bitch
Summary: Jewish Rachel and police g!p Quinn in 1943. A forbidden love between these two girls and how they managed to keep their relationship a secret.
1. Quinn Fabray

**Hello there, thanks to the reviews i got i made a few changes on this chapter to improve it. Thank you for your constructive advice. And i'd like to say to the person who pointed out the way of talking of the characters: i agree with you, but i just don't know how to do that. I'm sorry, i even googled it, but i still don't know. But i will pay more attention to it, and i'm hopping you'll stick around and help me with it haha**

 **Thank you all.**

* * *

 **Paris, 1943**

 _Quinn POV_

I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm not your typical girl, I was born differently. Not one doctor has ever had a patient like me, I'm one of a kind, only my father didn't see me like that. In his eyes I'm just a freak, a disgrace and he didn't forget to remind me of that every single day. It isn't my fault I was born with male genitalia, I'm not the one to blame, why can't he see that? God knows why, but he just can't, so instead of embracing and supporting my uniqueness, he made me turn into a boy. Short, choppy hair, boy's clothes and boy's manners, boy's everything! I cry everytime someone calls me a "good boy" or a "charming man". Unfortunately there is nothing I can do. I've spent 23 years living like this, but the pain never goes away.

One day, while we were having dinner, my father drops the bomb.

"The police is needing more men, they're finally putting an end to that disgusting race that are the jewish" I don't know why he's talking about that right now, so I just listened "so I signed you up".

My heart stopped, my mind blanked. The only sounds heard are my mom's sobs. I tried to calm her down by rubbing my right hand up and down her back, while I glared at him.

"It won't make up for the disgrace and the freak you are but..." and shrugged his shoulders. I have never felt so much hatred towards someone. How could he do this to his own daughter? In the meanwhile my mom kept crying and showed no signs of settling down, but I couldn't find it in myself to keep comforting her since I was the one being forced, once again, to do something I didn't want while she just stands there, doing anything to stop him.

"How can you do this? What did I ever do to you? Why do you hate me so much?" I yell. He glares at me, with disgust, suddenly he stands up and slaps me.

"I will not tolerate disrespect in my own damn house" he yells back. I'm clutching my cheek. I bet it will bruise.

"May I be excused?" I ask brokenly. I was trying so hard to keep the tears at bay. I just had to get out of there, before I killed him. He nodded and told me my partner would pick me up at 8 am. I groaned internally, this keeps getting better, now I even have to wake up really early.

Once in my bedroom I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I was leaving home and who knows when I'll be back. I'm partially happy because I'm finally leaving but I really don't want to hurt other people, innocent people, people like me, like him. Humans.

With a heavy sigh, I start packing.

* * *

My alarm clock goes off and I'm forced to get up, that's the last thing I want to do right now. I go to the bathroom and look myself in the mirror, "don't forget who you are!" I repeat over and over again. I notice that my cheek is bruised, like I anticipated. I get in the shower, wash myself really fast and get dressed. By the time I'm running down the stairs to fix myself something to eat, someone rings the bell. I quickly put on a hat that was near by so I would look more masculine. I open the door and find myself face to face with a huge man, no seriously, he's really tall. By the uniform he's wearing I assume he's my partner.

"Hi?" I ask nervously.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up one Quinn Fabray" He says in a serious tone.

"You're looking at he- him." I recover quickly. He looks at me questioningly, analysing me, he seems a little unsure and I don't blame him, I have a really feminine form. After a few seconds he throws me the uniform he's been holding and tells me to hurry up. How rude!

Anyway, I do what I've been told. Thank god a hat is part of the uniform. I look at myself and repeat my mantra one last time. I grab my bag and head downstairs again. He's still standing by the door but this time he's not alone. My mom looks at me and starts crying, again, and my father looks kind of proud, wow that's new. I come to a stop in front of them.

"I'm going to leave you alone, so you can say your goodbyes. Quinn don't take too long". My partner, whose name I still don't know, says to us. I nod, looking at him. He walks out and goes wait in the car.

My mom immediatly hugs me like it's the last time we'll see each other, I hug her back with the same amount of force and promise to be back safe and sound. At the same time I feel a hand on my left shoulder.

"Good luck and be careful please... for your mother" My father says. I'm literally going to war and that's all he has to say to me?

With a curt nod and a "thank you,sir" I hug my mom one more time, pick up my bag and get out the door.

* * *

When I get in the car I let out a heavy sigh.

"It's hard uh?" My new partner asks. I slowly nod. He smiles and adds "I cried when i left my family, so if you need to, just... let it out" he finishes lamely, and again I just nod. "So you're a man of few words I see" and with that we both laugh, breaking the ice.

"No, I'm just a little overwhelmed" I try my best to thicken my voice. "I'm Quinn Fabray"

"Finn Hudson" we both shake hands.

"Very nice to meet you, Finn" I say smiling. He starts driving to our 1st destination.

"So... what happened?" he nods his head towards my face.

"Oh nothing really, just a little misunderstanding" I reply too fast. He doesn't believe me, I know, but he didn't push the subject further. The ride is quiet.

"So tell me Finn Hudson, when will I be able to get myself installed in my new household ?" I ask breaking the silence, after a few minutes.

"Well Fabray, we have to pick up the people from this list" he hands me a paper with a dozen names written on it "we'll drop them off at the concentration camp, then we can get you installed" he informs me.

"Okay, but where?" I insist, because I have no idea where I'm heading to and frankly I'm a little nervous.

"In the camp, man. Didn't you read your contract before signing it?" he asks me confused.

"There was a contract?" I yell surprised.

"Come on fabray, are you joking?" he questions me, losing his patience. I shake my head no. "Then how?"

"My father" I simply say, dropping my head on the window next to me. The rest of the ride is silent.

I don't think he got it, but I'm glad he didn't ask, because even I don't understand how, but my father is a very powerful man. I shouldn't be surprised actually, I should expect everything from Russel Fabray.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the car comes to a stop.

"I don't think I can do this" I say shakily. He looks at me confused "help kill all these people. It's so wrong."

"I know. Me neither" we both remained quietly seated for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to do our job, but we can't delay this any longer. I get out of the car, straighten my uniform, take a deep breath and knock on the 1st door. Finn's already by my side.

* * *

Today has been exhausting. One of the worst days of my life to be honest. I feel so ashamed of myself. I knew i had to be cold, look those people in the eye, hear them beg and sob and still be strong enough to do my job, but i didn't know it would be this hard. Thankfully, I didn't do it alone. Finn wasn't much help, he just stood there, but at least I had someone by my side. Finally this is the last stop.

As I'm about to knock on the last door, Finn catches my wrist, not forcefully though.

"You've done a lot. Let me help, this one is on me" and I nod in agreement because honestly, I'm a mess right now.

Suddenly I hear Finn's fist hitting the wooden door and his voice yelling.

"Police! Open the door immediately!"

* * *

 **This is my 1st fanfiction. EVER. And i'm sorry if it sucks, but i've had this idea in my head for a while now and finally decided to write it. Also, i'll only update if i know someone is reading this story so if you want me to continue, please follow it or review it. Thank you.**


	2. Rachel Berry

_Rachel POV_

I was sound asleep but a loud knocking on the door woke me up. I hear someone yelling. I don't dare getting up, I'm paralyzed with fear, I knew this day would come sooner or later. I close my eyes and try to enjoy the comfort of my bed while I still can. My little room is dark and the door is closed but I can still hear my fathers talking clearly, they're also terrified. Leroy and Hiram are my fathers, but only in my eyes because it's suicide for two people of the same gender to love each other openly. I was left in their doorstep 16 years ago and they raised me like their own, and for that I'm eternally grateful.

I hear someone opening my door.

"Hey sweetie, wake up" My dad Hiram cooed. I slowly open my eyes and see the tears in his. I kiss his cheek while getting up, I know exactly what is happening. "This is what we talked about, remember?" I nod in confirmation "let's get you hidden okay?" He helps me get inside the closet. "I love you Rachel" he kisses my cheek and closes the door.

"I love you too dad" I say in a hushed tone, so no one would hear me.

Suddenly the yelling stops, my dads finally opened the door. I hear voices talking but I can't understand what they are saying and I don't even try to. I start humming as quietly as possible, in order to distract myself.

After a few minutes, things get quiet. I sigh in relief because I think they're gone, then I start crying because that means I lost my fathers. What am I going to do now?

Out of nowhere I hear footsteps, I immediately shut up and hold my breath. I can hear them more clearly now, the steps are getting closer and closer. I close my eyes in anticipation.

"Are you sure there's no one else in here, sir?" I hear someone say, that must be the police officer. There's no response so I assume one of my fathers nodded, incapable of speaking because of the fear.

"If I find out you're lying, things are going to get worse for you. So I'm going to ask you one last time... Is there anyone else in here?" I'm crying again, the possible scenarios of what he might do to my fathers run through my head...

Suddenly, the closet door is opened brutally, making me jump in surprise. I stand still, eyes wide open, looking at the police's angry, brown eyes. Everyone is shocked. He grabs my arm forcefully and drags me out of the closet, his strong grip making me yell in pain.

"You lied to me!" he yells, rage evident on his voice "I told you things would get worse" he raises his hand up to hit someone, we don't know who. And we never find out because another voice yelled.

"Don't you dare touch any of them" I notice a smaller policeman standing by the door. The man holding me is shocked too "Let go of her now!"

And suddenly I'm free, my fathers come hug me immediately but I never break eye contact with the other man.

"I'm so sorry" my daddy sobs. "It's all our fault"

"No, it's not your fault" I say while hugging him. He just sobs harder.

"Why don't you go wait in the car Finn?" he opens his mouth to argue but the heroic man doesn't let that happen "I got this!" the tall man looks angry, but does what he's been told. I look away from the scene happening in front of me when I hear my daddy's voice again.

"If we hadn't kept you, this wouldn't be happening. I'm so sorry we made you one of us. I'm so sorry, please forgive me" the sight is heartbreaking. He's on his knees, hugging my waist and looking up at me, while the tears run freely down his face, and my dad has his hand on my shoulder, I notice that his cheeks are wet too. I get on my knees, we're looking at each other's eyes. I hold his head with my two tiny hands.

"Please don't ever, ever apologize for giving me a home, giving me love, making me the happiest girl alive" I say through my tears "Please don't ever be ashamed of who we are. Yes, we, because you are my fathers! My family! I don't care if we are jewish, I'm proud of us, we never did anything wrong except love too much. They are the bad people, not you, not dad, not me. It's not our fault okay?" I say firmly looking at both of them. They nod in understanding."Good. Now go get dressed, I have to do the same"

My daddy gets up and cleans his tears with his pajama's sleeve. He looks at me with so much love and I can't help but smile. He smiles too. He bends down, kisses my head and leaves, my dad following right behind him.

I finally acknowledge the man still standing by the door. I look nervous all of the sudden, he heard the all thing. I think he reads my thoughts because he makes a zipping movement over his mouth, silently promising not to tell anyone.

"Thank you" he just waves his hand and smiles, making me smile too. He leaves, closing the door. I go get dressed.

* * *

When I stepped out in the living room, only a candle was lighted, that's all we could afford, being jewish made it hard to find a job. The police officer was standing there. I finally take the time to really look at him, I notice he has blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes, and for some reason I can't look away. He doesn't seem to mind since he is staring too. Soon after, my dads join me in the living room, ending the staring contest.

We all leave the old building and get in on the back of a really big car. It's crowded, it looks like we were the last ones on the list. To where is the real question.

Most of the people are asleep, it's really late actually.

After my family sits down, the blond man gets in too and sits down next to me. He looks really uncomfortable, it's not surprising since everyone is giving him a nasty glare.

* * *

We've been riding for a while now, everyone's asleep, except me and the blond policeman. I try to get a better look at him, so I slowly rest my head on my

father's shoulder. Now I have full view of the side of his face. He has a strong jawline and a little perfect nose, a cute face in general, a bit feminine. Then all of the sudden his eyes are on me, he caught me off guard so I jumped a little in surprise, that makes him giggle. I wasn't expecting the girly giggle, but what a lovely sound. What? Control yourself Rachel Barbra Berry.

My eyes are back on him, he's blushing.

"I'm sorry about that" he says. His voice is weird, almost like he's forcing it.

"No problem" I give him a small smille. "So... " I start. He quirks an eyebrow at me "what are you doing back here?" I finally ask.

"My partner" he points his tumb to behind his back "thought it would be better if i kept an eye on you" he says embarrassedly. I nod my head slowly, not

knowing what to say. "Also I'd rather spend some time with you than dealing with Finn" I'm surprised by that. "Look, I've always been a good christian" he blurts out, looking everywhere but at me "I've never harmed another person and I've never had anything expect respect towards other religions even if I was hought not to" he says nervously "what I'm trying to say is, I'm really sorry for this. I was forced to do this. I don't want to hurt you, I am not going to hurt you okay?" he pleads me to believe him. I nod and give give him a small smile, he smiles back. wow even his smile is beautiful. I don't realize I'm staring until he coughs and asks my name.

"Rachel Berry" I say offering my hand. He takes it.

"Quinn Fabray" and shakes it firmly. His hands are soft and the contact makes me shiver. I pull back reluctantly. "Are you cold?" concern lacing his weird voice. I nod my head because yes, it's quite cold. He moves closer to me and I look questionably at him, he smiles and says "I want to help you, but I don't have a blanket and I can't give you my uniform so..." he opens his arms. I know I shouldn't but I really want to be wrapped in his arms.

"We just met" I say shaking my head.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I was just trying to help" he said embarrassed.

"Thank you" I say shyly.

I'm in a strange situation and I need something to comfort me, music never disappoints, so I close my eyes and start humming.

I keep humming for a few minutes. When I'm feeling better, I open my eyes and see Quinn staring at me. We both blush.

"So you can sing?" I nod "How well ?" he asks attempting to make small conversation.

"Amazingly well" I respond excitingly. I see him smile so I go on "music is my passion and I dream to be on broadway one day..." then reality hits me, I won't be able to achieve my dream, I'm going to die in the next few days and the world will never know who Rachel Berry was. I won't perfom on the stage I've been dreaming of since I was a kid. I'm going to die in the next few days.

A hand on my shoulder pulls me away from my thoughts. I feel wetness in my cheeks. He cups both of my cheeks with both of his soft, not manly hands and I can't help but lean into the contact, I close my eyes at the sweet sensation. And with his tumb he cleans my tears and rubs my face in a soothing way. I look back at him and we stare into each others eyes, and without meaning to I think about how I would love to look at those gorgeous eyes, for as long as I possibly can.

He breaks the contact and retreats back to his sit. I sigh in disappointment because I need this beautiful stranger's closeness to make me feel comfortable and safe.

The next thing I know I'm being pulled into his arms. He wrappes them tighly around me, I don't know what do to or how to respond, so I just lay my head on

his shoulder and catch a sniff of his perfume. Such a sweet, delicate fragrance.

After a few minutes of silence, I feel his mouth, that is on top of my head, move.

"When I was little, around the age of 6 I think, I still slept with my parents on their bed" he laughs embarrassedly "and one time I woke up on the middle of

the night, It was dark, my parents were sleeping, everything was quiet, but I just couldn't go back to sleep. So, I started looking for my toy to keep me entertained but I found scissors instead..."

"Oh no" I laugh quietly "that didn't end well, did it?" He joins the laughing and shakes his head no.

"No, it didn't. I was 5 years old and I had no idea how scissors worked. So I picked it up and after a few minutes I solved the mystery. I thought it was the

greatest thing in the world. But, of course, my parents didn't agree with me" he pauses dramatically, making me smile "because apparently they didn't like

their new haircut" and I can't stop myself from laughing loudly. He puts his right hand softly on top of my mouth so I don't wake up the others. I look up at him and he's smiling too.

We just stay there, looking at each others eyes like people who have known each other for a long time do. He breaks the silence but never the lovely eye contact.

"I'm so sorry" his weird voice full of emotion. "I had no idea my partner was like this, I thought he was a decent guy. I'm so sorry for everything" I close my eyes tightly, in order to prevent me of crying again. Once again, I put my head on his shoulder.

"I know. I know" I nod my head and feel his left hand going up my body and settling down on top of my head, then he lets it fall to the bottom of my hair and brings it back up again. He does this until I fall asleep.

The last thing I remember, is thinking how good it felt to be in this stranger's safe arms.

* * *

 **There you have it, chapter 2. Let me know what you think :)**

 **Also if you find any mistakes, I'm really sorry.**


End file.
